Many techniques have been proposed for viewing and checking information on a map displayed on a website. Typical techniques are techniques for displaying, in a region on or outside a map, information in a specified area, or extracting information such as the content of a specified point to display the details of the extracted information (e.g., Patent Literature 1).
For instance, a user searches, on the website, for retailers near a location of interest such as a city or a location near a particular zip code. A list of retailers that meet the search condition appears on or outside a map including the area of user's interest and its periphery. Such techniques allow the user to view and check the desired information.